


P is for people

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [16]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Diana's favorite part of the outside world.





	P is for people

When she wasn't helping to save the world, Diana liked to visit the park. She would purchase whatever food or drinks were being sold that day - she was still partial to ice cream stands - and find an available spot near a busy walkway.

It was nice to see people walking by. Families out to enjoy the nice day, people with their dogs, couples lost in each other. Sometimes she would witness an argument or a mixup, but so often she witnessed the happiness on people's faces as they interacted.

The people were still her favorite part of the outside world.


End file.
